Augury
by daddydraco
Summary: A century old augury policy will reshape Hermione Granger's world. DHr AU OOC UPDATED EVERY WEEK!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Amazing world too complex for me to come up with. :)_

* * *

 _October 2nd, 1979_

 _A couple sat in front of the fireplace with their newborn child. The flames swayed side to side and lit up the room along with appropriately placed candles to set the mood. The room would've smelled of burning wood if it weren't for the sweet pea scented candles._

 _Even if the room smelled horrendously, the joyful couple wouldn't have cared at all as their attention was focused on the tiny bundle of joy in her father's arms. The infant cooed lovingly at her parents as she went in and out of her nap._

 _The tot boasted a thin layer of curly dirty blonde hair. Her hazel eyes and her cute button nose were undeniably mesmerizing. Her parents admired everything about her as she was the mixture of the two. A perfect miniature created by Ulysses and Emilia Dagworth._

 _The little one took on her mother's dirty blonde hair and also of her father's unruly curly hair. She also got her father's nose but her mother's lips and eyes. If Emilia were being honest, she would say that the child is her spitting image but of course, she would never say that out loud because it would hurt her husband's ego._

 _A few hours ago, they visited the ministry's department of mysteries with their child in tow. A strict policy that dates back to a few hundred years ago stated that every magical newborn must be brought to the department of mysteries to have their prophecy documented along with their important information such as their date of birth, sex, and true wizarding name in the span of thirty days after birth._

 _This rule is not as strictly applied to muggleborns because they can simply be born without magic or with magic. For magical muggles, it is harder for their parents to come in for the deliverance because it would be difficult to believe that their child has a drop of magic in their blood when the parents clearly don't._

 _The ministry of magic once tried to apply this to muggleborns but it turned out to be close to impossible and would be dangerous to magical folks if they knocked on random people's doorsteps to check their child for magic._

 _Muggleborns who attend wizarding schools were subjected to get matched for their prophecies and their true wizarding name and it takes such a long process to figure out whose prophecy is whose. But since most muggleborns come up with empty prophecies, some don't bother waiting for them._

 _This policy wasn't just for formality, of course; it also came with a consequence if not correctly done. If this policy wasn't followed to the t, it would curse the child and their future bearings. Most think that the curse is an urban legend but in a world filled with magic, anything is possible._

 _Some also believe that the curse that comes with the policy is living without magic or becoming a squib. As most families believe that a child becoming a squib is the worst thing that could happen after death, they follow the policy and try to make no mistakes._

 _The ministry of magic bustled with the usual workers in their wizarding robes and paper planes roaming through the air. The couple walked through the crowd and into the lifts to get to their desired department's floor. A few minutes later, the lift almost empties and they reach their destination._

 _The eeriness of the department kicked in right after they got off the lift. Even the tot felt queasy and started fussing. As Ulysses tried to make the newborn feel better, Emilia walked the familiar halls and headed to the main office. The wizard at the reception greeted her as he recognized her from the wall dedicated to the best unspeakables to ever walk the department along with five others._

 _The reception room consisted of tattered couches and armchairs provided for the visitors. A dull wall that hasn't been repainted for a while and coffee tables with old magazines. Two families sat on separate couches waiting for their turn._

 _Emilia inquired about the prophecy deliverance and was asked to wait at least thirty minutes. She sat on one of the couches along with her husband and child and waited for their turn. The wait didn't take as long as it usually would because the two couples they were after didn't take awhile inside the deliverance room._

 _The short deliverances usually consist of an empty prophecy and more of a formality to give their child's information but still mandatory. The lengthy deliverances only occur to newborns who will hold power in the wizarding world or create a huge difference, good or bad._

 _After the second couple came out of the deliverance room quickly, relief was evident on their faces. Most families wish for a short deliverance as it will ensure that their child would have a safe and mundane life. Not everyone wishes to be extraordinary but some can be disappointed that their child wouldn't be living to their expectations._

 _The Dagworth's turn came and they entered the room ready to face their child's future, whether it's mundane and empty or phenomenal and eventful. The room was dark and the only thing that lit up the room was the orb in the midst of darkness. They walked to the orb to face it's magnificent light._

 _Ulysses held the tot in his arms as Emilia took off the baby's left mit. Emilia took her child's hand gently and pressed her pointer finger onto the magical ball. It took awhile before anything happened and the child was beginning to fuss but Emilia did everything she can not to disrupt the deliverance. Words started appearing in the air as if someone invisible was writing them._

 _'A child brought up in light will force you to be in darkness… The mind who will aid in the defying of a great evil… One to be subjected to confusion and hurt but to be immersed in purity…'_

* * *

 **Notes:** Bit too short huh? SO SORRY but this whole chapter took four hours to make! And its only like 1000 words, can't believe I'm back again to share my ideas! :) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try my best to update this story every week and eventually finish it. Wish me luck so I can find time between my busy schedule at school! I hope you understand the mistakes in this story as I currently don't have a beta and would probably not have one for a long time.

 _ **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow the story to get alerts when it's updated! :)**_

 _ **xx diddy:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: totally not mine! just playin with them in my lil own world!

* * *

 _'A child brought up in light will force you to be in darkness… The mind who will aid in the defying of a great evil… One to be subjected to confusion and hurt but to be immersed in purity… And to plummet into the wrong is right'_

 _The prophecy left the couple astounded and their minds went completely blank until the silence was broken by the tot's cooing. Emilia had let go over the control of her left hand and it hung as the little girl was on the brink of sleep._

 _The tranquility the infant is feeling in this moment was the complete opposite of her parents. In fact, they were going out of their minds. Who wouldn't go out of their minds if you were told that the child you love more than yourself will be in so much anguish?_

 _The revelation hit Emilia so hard that she stood there for ten minutes straight. Her thoughts making her insane. 'How will I be able to help my daughter?', 'How can I protect her from the world?'. These were just some thoughts that played in her mind._

 _She finally felt what other parents felt like when they brought in their child while she worked as an unspeakable. The dread of what's to come in the future._

 _What Emilia felt was the same with Ulysses. As a father, he planned from the second his child was created that he would protect her with all he's got. Now, he doesn't know if what he's got is enough to make sure his little girl was alright._

 _Ulysses felt helpless, as did Emilia. What were they supposed to do? Hide their daughter from the inevitable future? Find a way to stop fate? No, they knew those wouldn't work at all._

 _An hour ago, their life was perfectly normal. They had no worries about the future. They didn't care what their little princess would be like because they knew she would turn out to be fantastic. They didn't care who she dated- Ulysses might've cared a little about that. They didn't care what she wanted to do for a living. Now, all they have is fear in their hearts._

 _The wariness they were feeling made their focus waver and they barely noticed the new engravings on the glowing orb._

 _'September 18, 1979_

 _Agnes Jeanine Dagworth'_

 _"Agnes," Ulysses looked at his daughter lovingly and thought the name fit perfectly. A quaint and chaste name for a girl._

 _Ulysses voice disrupted Emilia's thoughts and her gaze fell upon the orb and saw her child's true wizarding name. Agnes Jeanine. Tears fell from her hazel eyes as Jeanine was her mother's physical name._

 _It is extremely rare to get a connection for a true wizarding name. Most TWN's are randomly selected and paired uniquely to make a name fit for the child. Names repeat in about five hundred years to make sure the previous owner has passed away. True wizarding names have come a long way. It made identification easier for crimes and other things to make sure that it's not an impostor. It's also used for titles and wills, so no one else can claim it other than the owner of the said true wizarding name._

 _A wizard's TWN explains their personality and individuality but to keep it safe, they must use a physical name. A physical name not closely related to their True Wizarding Name is what they'll use in everyday life as your TWN is only known by your parents and yourself._

 _Ulysses spoke, "What shall be her physical name?"_

 _"The prophecy proved that she will experience a lot of hardships and that our time may be limited with her as we would be forced into darkness. I think it would be intelligent to give her a muggle name to hide her true self."_

 _"I think you have a point. Have you got any ideas?," He asked._

 _Emilia was brought up to have an open mind as her parents views wasn't the same as most pureblood families. Ulysses' parents were strict and stuck to the pureblood views but he strayed from what was drilled into his head when he met Emilia._

 _She opened his eyes to the world of muggles and she showed him anything that resembled the non-magical folks. Emilia even brought him to muggle England to show him around as she went there a lot as a child with her parents who embraced the non-magical folks._

 _Emilia answered, "Remember the playI forced you to read? It's by a man called William Shakespeare. Ring any bell?"_

 _"Which one are you talking about? You've forced me to read lots of his works, if you recall."_

 _"Right," Emilia blushed. "The Winter Tale? I've always liked one of the names in that play and I think it will be the best physical name for Agnes. Hermione.. She was one of the playwright's most charming and gracefully impressive heroines. Any thoughts?"_

 _Ulysses spoke, "It sounds perfect, love." He looked at the cooing tot in his arms and spoke her name, "Hermione Jean Dagworth."_

* * *

 **Notes:** sort of a filler chapter i know but i mean i just had a lot of time in my hands and i thought why not spontaneously update? so plans for this story is for it to not drag on for too long as school is approaching so fast, merlin help me. i just plan on making this fluffy in all the right places and not too much drama. anyways, if you catch some mistakes, please do tell :) i dont have a beta so ill take help from where i can get it!

 _ **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Don't forget to leave a review, favorite and follow the story to get alerts for my spontaneous updates!**_

 _ **xx diddy :)**_


End file.
